Palayen Lightborn
(Please note: Page is a work in progress. Please point out any mistakes!) Character Description 'Palayen’s bright and piercing blue eyes were the most noticeable of his features, followed soon after by the mane of golden blonde hair, cascading down across his face. His scarred features were hidden further by a well kept beard, covering chiseled and strong features, albeit ones often softened by a smile.' The mild scarring on his face didn’t compare to those on his body, which was in turn a veritable tapestry of the Paladin’s previous conflicts. A vile bite mark was one of the most prominent of such, resting where the wide shoulders met his neck. A trio of deep claw marks stretch downwards across his chest, arcing from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Just above the end of said scar remained a permanent brand of a phoenix, still hot to the touch even now. Across his chest, sat halfway up his right side, is a brutal scar, dealt by a piercing spearhead. Scars seemingly without number intermingled with these most prominent four, weaving a tale of past battles.' His arms and legs were similarly marked, so much so that much of Palayen’s left arm was lost completely. In its place was a masterwork titansteel forearm, leading in a similar hand, distinct proof of the man’s engineering prowess. Truesilver gilding coats the titansteel construction, offering it even further enhancements to the mechanical replacement, as well as a distinct lightness to the artificial limb. Holy runes sat carved along the surface, often pulsing with a faintly Light. Embedded within the forearm of the construction rested another feat of engineering, a display coupled with a comms unit, inspired by the machines deep in the facilities of the titanforged constructs.' Recent Events Following the end of the Dynasty's campaign in Arathi and the extraction of the remnants Dynastic Legion from the area, Palayen planned on focusing entirely on working out a strategy to counter the blood mage who devastated the Dynasty's ranks. However, with the return of the Arbitrator of the Dynasty, Graciia Elnor, Palayen has since altered his plans. Soon after, he joined a strike team which succeeded in its mission to eliminate the blood mage, aptly dubbed the 'Siren'. History The First and Second Wars Palayen Lightborn was far too young to remember the First War. At the young age of three, the arrival of the Orcs went unnoticed by the future Lord of House Lightborn. The Second War, however, was a much more memorable occurrence. At the age of eight, Palayen remembers the war in sparing detail. His Father, Gerald, served in the Second and First Wars alike, leaving Palayen fatherless for a large part of his childhood. This was not to say he wasn't in good hands, however, as both his Mother, Katherine, and his Uncle, Wulfric, raised him through his early years. By the time Palayen was eleven, his father had returned, taking close attention to the young boy's life. With many of his early years gone, his father invested all the more time into his older childhood years. Palayen's father taught him how to hunt, how to hold a weapon, how to lead a house, and perhaps most importantly, he taught him much more of the Holy Light. Further, he was taught the history of his house, and how he would, one day, be responsible for ruling over the family's county in Tirisfal Glades. Over the next ten years, Palayen grew to be a young adult well versed in the ways of a Paladin, studying under the tutelage of his father. During this time, Palayen first picked up the interesting in engineering from Gnomish traders travelling through Lightborn Lands. The Third War and the Wrath of the Lich King Palayen's relatively tranquil life was brought to an abrupt and violent disturbance with the return of the traitorous Lordaeronian Prince Arthas Menethil. Palayen's family found its end at the hands of his undead hordes, leaving him without family, land, or direction. It was at this time that Palayen acquired his blade, Elthriral, from the still-warm corpse of his Father, which he immediately put to use slaughtering the scattered Undead remaining on his lands. Forced to flee South, Palayen soon found himself serving under the banner of the Grand Alliance, eventually coming to find himself with the reasonably prestigious rank of Lieutenant Commander. The relatively young Palayen managed to climb the ranks fairly quickly, using his extensive teachings and training as a Paladin. During this period, Palayen set up a foothold among the Northern mountains of Tirisfal, settling in a land rich with minerals. The Land would later go on to be known as the Vale of Dawn, following Palayen’s split from the Alliance, and his joining with the Argent Crusade. At the age of thirty, Palayen became a Crusader, though with a much lower standing than he had accumulated in the Grand Alliance. With the resurgence of the Lich King, Palayen found himself acting brash and foolish, serving better as a soldier than a commander. Despite his foolhardy attitude, he still retained his prowess as a soldier, serving in many important engagements against the Undead Scourge, including the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. While he did not face the Lich King personally, he played a part in securing the foothold for the heroes to operate out of. After the Fall of the Lich King With the fall of the Lich King, Palayen found himself with little drive. His time in the Argent Crusade led him to tire of the conflict between the Grand Alliance and the New Horde. Instead, the Paladin traveled to the Exodar. It was here that he took his knowledge of Engineering to a new level, mastering the talents he has continued to accumulate across the years. It was also here that Palayen sought tutelage by the Draenic Vindicators, hoping to find further solace in the Holy Light. His lands, too, began to flourish, as like minded individuals of all races, many being humans formerly of Lordaeron. The Vale of Dawn began to rapidly set up a trade economy, one it continues to utilize to the modern day, dealing in engineered goods and valuable refined materials. House Ravenshield Palayen soon found friends, and a purpose, with the Argent Crusade once again. Under the banner of House Ravenshield, led by Dilan Ravenshield, Palayen continued to practice the talents he refined in the Exodar. Still hotheaded and brash, the now thirty five year old man eventually managed the rank of Sergeant Major, participating in various campaigns, including the infamously difficult Gorgrond Campaign. After a year's service in Ravenshield, he eventually left, to join the Embershield Protectorate. The Embershield Protectorate Palayen continued his practice of neutrality with his service to the Embershield Protectorate. Under the leadership of Telriah Embershield, who he referred to, and sometimes still refers to, as Elizabeth, he progressed leaps and bounds in his quest to regain the clarity he once held. He and the Lady Embershield briefly held a relationship, before the Lord Lightborn eventually severed ties with the Protectorate, instead focusing on his own lands for a time. Items of Interest Titansteel Armor Arguably the greatest of his engineering constructions, even over that of his mechanical warriors, the titansteel plating of Palayen’s armor sat over a complex network of mechanical enhancements. Due to a form of an internal exoskeleton, the Paladin’s armor granted him enhanced speed, stamina, and strength. Deep within his plating rested the arcane power cells which fueled his armor, protected by some of the heaviest plates in the armor. When worn, the plating seals directly with his titansteel hand, seeing as it needed no form of assistance in protecting itself. This allowed the suit to create a flawless seal against the environment when coupled with its helm, despite the Paladin’s reluctance to wear said helm. While the external plating was nearly titansteel in the entirety, only interrupted by the truesilver gilding allowing the armor to function properly, the internals were made of an incredible complex weave of machinery, each offering support to the other, to ensure the Paladin was not downed by a single lucky strike. The suit was not without its weaknesses, however. The arcane crystals within offered the potential to rid the suit completely of power with a well placed strike of a properly powerful weapon, or an overload of arcane energy into the Paladin’s suit. In such a case, a quick release function can allow the Paladin to rid himself of the plating, but such function has the regrettable effect of destroying much of the armor. Resting over the platemail was a much simpler ordeal, expected of most anybody in plate. A white tabard of thick embersilk was the most notable of such, bearing the symbols of Palayen’s house: a silver hammer atop a rising golden sun. When dressed for ceremony, a host of medals could be found on his tabard, from previous orders and allegiances. A cloak of similar color and construction draped over his shoulders, though while warm to the touch like the Paladin’s tabard, lacked his colors. This cloak was anchored to his plate by twin figures, one a golden lion, the other a silver steed. Along his belt remained several more features, most outstanding of a such being an array of pouches across his belt, carrying anything he could need in the field. A small blue book is hooked to his right hip with a silver chain, the leatherbound tome closed with a small latch. On his left hip rested a very dissimilar sight: Palayen’s gnomish pistol, holstered in sturdy leather alongside a plain and unadorned hunting knife. Elthriral Even when the Paladin was without his armor, it was rare to see him without his weapon. Large in terms of a blade, but not to the point of unwieldiness, Elthriral is longer in terms of a longsword; however, the blade is still well below the sizings of a greatsword. The runeblade of the sword is created of an unknown metal, the details of which have been long lost since. Six runes adorn the Paladin's blade: * Roshore (Father) * Elthore (Inheritor) * Queashod (Soul) * Thalas (Home) * Alah (The Light) * Rethore (Guard) * Balouresh (Return) The blade radiates a strange sort of energy, almost identical to that of the Light, though not quite. The incantation of the Light channeled through the runes of the sword often find their golden radiance mixed with a cooling silver. Closer inspection leaves the person with a strange and perhaps unnerving feeling of reassurance, calm, and clarity. The runes along the length of the blade flare with holy energy in the presence of a force that would defy it, such as creatures of the void, demons, and the undead. When wielded by Palayen, holy flames seem to almost naturally lick along the length of the runeblade, though these can be tamed with a thought. The blade has been in the Lightborn family for countless generations, passed down ever since the original founder of House Lightborn, Alwyn, was gifted Elthriral by an Elven commander following the Troll Wars for services done. Medals and Commendations Palayen's extensive military career has awarded him several awards for service, noted as follows. * Alliance Distinguished Service Cross * The Medallion of the Alliance * Stormwind Long Service Medal * Alliance King's Cross (This particular medal is adorned with a significant array of additional clasps and stars, denoting a wide collection of wounds garnered during his service with the Alliance) * Alliance Third War Campaign Medal * Alliance War in Outland Campaign Medal * Ravenshield Medal of Honor * Embershield Medal of Valor * Golden Rose * Purple Rose * Mark of Everlast Companions, Mounts, and Constructs Anraya Named for his long dead sister, Anraya, or commonly called Raya, was a gift to Palayen, received during his time in House Ravenshield. Once a small Cheetah cub, Raya has since grown to a young adolescent. She remains in the Vale of Dawn, however, as Palayen isn't willing to take her with him to the front lines like the animal companions of some Hunters. Playful and surprisingly gentle, Raya accurately reflects the more tamable nature of Cheetah compared to the other big cats. Vengeance Named following the schema of the Silver Hand of Lordaeron, Vengeance was Palayen’s mount and companion, who’s trust he earned during his time in the Argent Crusade. Her feathers are white as the snows of the Storm Peaks, interrupted by a bold streak of black lining the tips of the feathers on her wings. Being vastly more intelligent than the average mount, she often serves as more of a companion and a friend. Despite her name, she is often shy and wary of newcomers, a trait not uncommon among female hippogryphs. This does not in any way mean she is any less dangerous, however, and is known to have saved the Paladin’s life on several occasions. Unit During the creation of Palayen’s personal mech, the official name of Unit 04 was given to the unfinished construct during the building process. Over time, he grew accustomed to calling his creation ‘Unit’, and the name stuck. Where Palayen’s varied models of Mechanized Armor Combat Units, often dubbed ‘M.C.A.U.”s, serve alongside his military, Palayen has spent a significant portion of his time refining and enhancing their already impressive functions in his own personal model. However, such enhancements make his personal creation vastly more expensive than the original, making fielding an army of such constructs unviable. While Unit is modelled after the Mark IV over the Mark V, the Titansteel plating that makes up much of the mech’s cost offers more than ample protection, making the construct nearly immune to many conventional weapons. The Mark IV’s capability to be both piloted and powered by an A.I. remains, alongside the flight capabilities the Mark V was forced to sacrifice in order to thicken its lesser steel plating. The shimmering surface of the titanic metal has been etched with numerous runes both arcane and holy, proving some innate resistance to magic. The weaponry of this mass of titansteel has been altered to model after the Mark V, using handheld weaponry. The main cannon of the construct has been modified beyond the usual capacity, adding an underslung tesla cannon for additional versatility. Rocket pods have been mounted within the shoulders, allowing the firing of small, short ranged ordnance. The usual blade of the Mark V has also been included, enhanced in a fashion mirroring the armor plating. Skills Engineering Palayen is a master of engineering, primarily blending the engineering practices of the Gnomes and the Draenei with those of his own. Palayen has organized his House largely around said knowledge, counting on his abilities to offer engineered goods to many of his own citizens and trading partners. Personally, Palayen uses his engineering to enhance his own abilities through armor, weaponry, and vehicles, treating each project like a work of art. Linguistics Azeroth is a wildly diverse planet, which creates a necessity to be adept in several languages. Palayen can speak a good many languages without enough talent to get by, but can fluently speak in Common, Thalassian, and Draenic. He, however, can get by fairly well with Dwarven, Darnassian, and Orcish. He can read Titantic and Gnomish, though cannot use them in conversation.Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:House Lightborn Category:Engineers Category:Lordaeron Human